A travel switch can determine the presence or absence, passing, positioning and end of travel of an object. Due to their ruggedness, ease of installation and reliability of operation, travel switches are used in a variety of applications such as electric heating equipment, household appliances and kitchen appliances, etc. A traditional travel switch normally includes a travel adjustment device, a transmission device, a lever-structure electric-connection switch assembly, an insulation assembly and a rivet fixing assembly. In the conventional art, the lever-structure electric-connection switch assembly comprises a wiring terminal, an upper reed, a moving reed and a stationary contact piece. As the elastic piece on the moving reed adopts a single-energy-storage-reed structure, it can easily lose elasticity or even fail after prolonged use. As a result, the contacts cannot be operated to break an electrical connection, resulting in a severe damage of related equipment. Improvement in the art is preferred.
In conclusion, the shortcomings of traditional travel switches are urgent problems that need to be solved for those skilled in this field.